1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to condiment mills and more particularly to such a device employing a removable grinder rotor made of ceramic material which provides dual grinding action by separate grinders on the rotor to provide fine grinding or coarser grinding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,256 and 4,591,104 condiment mills are described which employ a grinder mechanism which can be selectively set to grind condiments to any one of several consistencies.
A drawback of these prior art devices are that the grinding rotor cannot be removed without taking apart the devices nor can very fine grinding be achieved.